


Monsteriously Difficult Seasons

by DramaticGarbage



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Food mention, M/M, blood mention, monster au, royality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage
Summary: How Roman and Patton deal with the changing seasons.. When they face a different set of challenges than most.





	Monsteriously Difficult Seasons

If you were to ask Patton what his favorite season was, he would say Autumn. No question about it. It wasn’t that the other seasons were bad, per say…But, well. Maybe some kind of were.

—

A crisp winter day greeted Roman as he awoke, the slight chill making the air feel sharp and clean in his nose. He sat up and stretched, feeling the defined muscles of his arms and back waking up for the day. He swung his long muscular legs out of bed and immediately took a deep whiff of the air. Roman could smell… Meat. A low growl emitted involuntarily from deep in his chest. He managed to refrain from immediately stalking off and pouncing on the source of the delicious scent to check his reflection in the floor length mirror in the bedroom.

He flipped the light and looked himself over. He was dressed in just his sleep pants, a bright red against his tan skin. His moderately long hair was a wild mess, he really needed to cut it again. He also was sporting a noticeable beard, even though he had just shaved it off yesterday. And the day before. And the day before that. His chest was coated in a thick coat of deep brown hair, as well as the hair on his arms and legs seeming a bit thicker than the average person’s. But such was Roman’s life. His hair grew fast, and it grew thick. He just grabbed a hair band and threw his wild mane back into a bun and headed downstairs.

In the kitchen Roman found his love of.. He wasn’t even sure how many years any more. Patton was cooking up an insane amount of food for breakfast. Bacon, turkey bacon, pork sausage, chicken sausage, kielbasa, steak, and eggs. Roman managed to tear his eyes from the mouth watering pile of meat to look at Patton himself. The slightly shorter and much thinner man was bundled to oblivion. He had on thick pants, heavy socks, a sweater, a jacket, and a beanie. He was also standing very close to the stove as he cooked. Roman snuck up behind him and slid his hands under Patton’s layers of tops to wrap his arms around Patton’s bare skin. Patton made a sound of contentment as the warm skin of Roman’s arms touched his freezing stomach.

“Good morning,  _Omul meu de lup_.” Patton cooed, leaning back against Roman’s huge muscular frame as he finished cooking. Roman let out a low growl as he nestled his head against Patton’s. He never got enough of Patton calling him pet names in his native Romanian. “Breakfast is just about ready,  _Dragoste_. Would you be a dear and grab me a drink?” Patton smiled as Roman nodded against his neck and moved to the fridge, grabbing a sealed black bag. He brought it back to the stove and dropped it into a pot of water that Patton had boiling on the stove.

Patton piled the meat and eggs high on a single plate, and grabbed the black bag out of the water, taking both to their table. He placed the heavy plate down in front of Roman who immediately began wolfing down the pile. Patton scooted his chair right up next to Roman’s, Roman instinctively placing an arm around his shoulders and pulling him close. Patton nestled up under Roman’s arm, trying to get any warmth he could. He then sunk his teeth deeply into the black bag in his hands, the heat from his beverage immediately spreading through his body as began to drink.

After breakfast the two of them cuddled up under a heavy blanket on their couch and put on a movie, Patton curling up into Roman’s chest trying to get as much body heat as he could from his much warmer love.

It wasn’t that Patton didn’t enjoy how much cuddling came from winter, but the fact that he spent so much time feeling absolutely freezing wasn’t something he enjoyed. Luckily the fact that Roman was so warm was a great help.

Such was the life of a vampire and a werewolf in winter.

—

“ **ACHOOO!** ” Sneezed Roman for the thousandth time. It was spring. Which was a lovely time of year for new growth, life, sunshine … And pollen. A loooot of pollen. Roman’s sense of smell was exceptionally strong, so all of the smells in the air drove him absolutely crazy. Roman tended to spend just about all of spring with something of a cold. Patton just giggled a little at his love’s predicament and handed him another tissue.

“Thanks, dearest. Ugh. This time of year is so..  **ACHOOO!** ” Roman sneezed again, cuing another round of giggles from Patton. Roman began pitifully pawing at Patton, trying to push him away. “You are gonna get sick!”

“We go over this every year,  _catelus_. I do not get sick.” Patton rolled his red eyes behind his glasses and wrapped his arms around Roman in a loving hug. “Now stay here, I’ll go check on the soup.” He smiled and popped up off the couch to go check on the pot simmering on the stove.

“…How can you be so calm, Pat? You know what night it is.” Roman said, his expression clearly shaken. Patton walked over calmly, holding a bowl of chicken noodle soup and handing it to Roman.

“How can I? Simple,  _catelus_. We have been doing this for years and years now. You do this every month, as though there isn’t a full moon right on schedule every time. My dear, I know you would not tell from looking at the two of us.. But we are natural born enemies. I am strong enough to take care of you until the morning. Now. Eat your soup. Rest.” Patton had a playful smirk on his face as he settled in next to Roman.

Spring wasn’t honestly as bad as summer or winter, but it was for a reason that Patton had never mentioned this to Roman. Roman never seemed to remember the time he spent as a werewolf, so he always assumed the absolute worst. But for the three months of the year that Roman spent perpetually sick, Patton absolutely loved his werewolf transformations.

As the moon rose high in the sky, Patton heard Roman inhale a sharp intake of breath. Alerting Patton that he could feel the change coming. Patton instantly moved to kneel in front of him, holding his hands and smiling at him gently.

“See you in the morning, _Dragoste_. Don’t fight it. It will be ok.” Patton tried to reassure him as Roman’s last moments of actual consciousness began to fade. Roman gave him a small strained smile as he felt his body begin to shift. Patton watched, still finding the process interesting even after all this time. Roman slowly grew into an absolute monster of bipedal wolf, sitting before him on the couch, his nose twitching as he took in his surroundings. Roman was already much larger than Patton in his usual state, but his wolf form made Patton seem comically small. For a moment he stared at Patton with anger in his eyes, some deep instinct aware that Patton was his natural enemy.   
  
But it only lasted a moment. The stress of transformation on Roman’s already sick body was a lot. He quickly slumped over on his side on the couch, panting a little as he tried to regain his breath. Patton surpressed a sound of joy at the adorable Roman, watching and listening as the large wolf man began to whimper like a sad puppy dog.

Patton climbed up on to the couch and allowed the large wolf to find comfort in his lap, spreading out happily as Patton flipped on a movie to watch as he scratched his sick pup behind the ears.

“There there,  _catelus_ … Well.. Seeing as you can’t understand me anyway.. I might as well just call you that in English.” Patton smiled and looked down into Roman’s huge eyes, seeing the tiredness in his sick beloved’s face. “Sleep well, you big puppy. You need your rest.”

—

The biggest issue with summer was that they were both suffering a bit. Patton’s lack of body heat made winter uncomfortable for him, and Roman’s sickness in spring was also an issue. But at least they had the other to help take care of them. In summer, they both had their own issues.

The sun was an issue for Patton, which came as a surprise to no one. But for the rest of the year, he at least could go outside and get some fresh air in the evening. But in the summer? The sun was still a constant threat until rather late. Patton felt stuck in doors constantly. He wasn’t a huge fan of being outside in the middle of the night, but he loved the evening time the rest of the year. Summer didn’t have very much of that time of day he enjoyed so much.

For Roman, not only was summer just unbearably hot, but he had a very unique secondary issue.

“ _Dragoste_? Are you in here?” Patton called, walking into the bedroom. He found Roman, toweling off after yet another cool shower.

“I’m right here, were you having trouble finding me?” Roman raised an eyebrow. Patton simply smirked and gestured behind Roman. There on the floor was a trail of dog-like fur leading from where Roman stood all the back to the bathroom, where it was also all over the entire bathroom somehow, and a trail back to the couch where Roman had been sitting before his shower. It looked like an excited Saint Bernard had been running around their home, shedding everywhere.

“Not really.” Patton chuckled and tossed Roman a lint roller as he went to their closet to grab the vacuum cleaner.

Roman blushed bright red as he noticed all of the obviously canine fur around their home.

“Sorry…” He meekly squeaked out. Patton just laughed and gave him a loving pat on the shoulder.

“Do not worry about it,  _catelus_.” Patton smirked and went off with the vacuum, traveling along the path that Roman obviously traveled. Once Patton had finished the vacuuming, they settled together on the couch, Patton feeling just how warm Roman was. His skin was so hot it was almost like he had a fever. Patton knew he was ok, this happened every year. He was used to this. It was still strangely hot against his skin, Roman always cuddled Patton against him when he was too warm because Patton was perpetually cold. It was like having a cool compress against him.  
  
This was how the two of them spent most of summer, cuddled together on the couch, trying to hide from the sun and the heat. Patton did end up a little stir crazy by the end of summer, feeling like he hadn’t been able to leave the house for an entire three months. All in all, summer was probably one of their least favorites.

—

Honestly the only good thing about summer was that it meant fall was coming. Fall was easily the best season of the year. The weather cooled down but wasn’t too cold, the sun didn’t spend too much time in the sky, no one was sick, there wasn’t too much pollen, and it was no longer ‘shedding season.’ Fall was just right.

Patton and Roman walked around the cool evening, happily holding hands as they walked down yet another street looking at all the decorations of people preparing for halloween. It was always fun for the two of them to walk around in October and see all the halloween decor. Making jokes about each other and other people they knew.

“Oh that one is you!”

“No.. That looks more like Virgil.”

“Pssshh…. I’m gonna tell him you said that!”

“You know he’ll kill me!”

They laughed, enjoying the quiet evening together, holding hands and walking. It wasn’t too long before they came upon a bench, secluded from the majority of any passersby. Roman sat first and gestured for Patton to sit next to him, up under his arm. Patton smiled and got into the spot Roman had for him. They snuggled up next to each other, enjoying the other’s company on the cool autumn night. As they watched the sunset, Patton could feel Roman tense up a bit.

“…Roman? Is something the matter?” Patton asked, feeling Roman’s nervous energy.

“I… Well…” Roman cleared his throat and steeled his nerves. “No. Nothing is the matter, dearest. But.. There is something I wanted to talk to you about.” He looked down at the smaller man, snuggled up against his side.

“Well.. Tell me,  _Dragoste_.” Patton tilted his head curiously, looking up at Roman. He wasn’t accustomed to Roman seeming unsure of himself.

“Patton… I know we haven’t really talked about this before. But… I mean. I want you to know… That… I understand that with you… Forever really means forever. But I want you to have this… It’s a promise. From me. About… Forever.” Roman managed to choke out. It was cute to see him so flustered. Patton looked down at Roman’s other hand and saw he was holding out a small shining ring. Patton’s eyes widened as he curiously took it from his hand and looked at the band of gold he was holding. He slid it onto his left ring finger and looked back up at Roman.

“…A promise? … _O promisiune_?” Patton said slowly, gazing up into Roman’s eyes, his own shaking and watering a bit.

“A promise.” Roman’s sure expression finally returned as he pulled Patton in closer, planting a kiss on his lips.

—

Patton had always loved fall… But maybe now he had another reason.

* * *

((side note - at least according to the sources I used, Patton’s pet names are “My wolf man” “Love” and “puppy” Just incase you were curious))


End file.
